Jeffrey Garcia
"Jeffrey Garcia," Behind the Voice Actors, Behindthevoiceactors.com/ | birth_place = La Puente, California, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, film, television | genre = Observational comedy, blue comedy, sketch comedy, insult comedy | active = 1991–present | spouse = | children = 2 | notable_work = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius as Sheen Estevez Back at the Barnyard as Pip the Mouse }} Jeffrey Garcia (born May 3, 1977) is an American stand-up comedian, actor and voice actor, who is best known for voicing Sheen Estevez in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and its two Nickelodeon spin-off television show series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen, as well as Pip the Mouse in Barnyard and its spin-off television show series Back at the Barnyard. Early life Garcia was born in La Puente, California on May 3, 1977. His parents are Mexican immigrants. Career Garcia began his career as a stand-up comedian, starting in 1991 at the age of fourteen, he continued his stand-up comedy through the '90s at comedy clubs in Southern, California before getting into acting in 1995. Garcia is known for portraying Sheen Estevez in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spin-off series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen on Nickelodeon. He also guest starred on the animated series Clone High. He was also the leader of the KMRK-FM 96.1 Wild Wake-Up crew. He also voices "Tyler Nelson" in The Maw franchises, "Pip" the mouse in the 2006 film Barnyard, and he continued to provide the voice of the same character for the television show Back at the Barnyard. He voiced "Rinaldo" the penguin in the 2006 film Happy Feet. He is rumored to be the voice of Suneo Honekawa in the anime series Doraemon and in the anime film The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer. He has appeared on one of the half-hour comedy special Comedy Central Presents in May 2006. He was a contestant in the Comedy Central series Reality Bites Back, but quit after the first day. He also voiced Tipa, one of the smugglers and the bat in the 2011 animated comedy film, Rio. In the 2nd film Rio 2, he voices a spoonbill and an auditioning Spix's Macaw named Peri. Personal life Garcia was married to Lisa Garcia from 2002 to 2013, together they had two children: Savannah and Joseph Garcia.Asbury, John. 5 May 2009, The Press-Enterprise, "Left for dead, Gracie has new family and guardian angels". Accessed 7 May 2009. Garcia has been actively involved with Gracie's Fund, a charity set up to help a young woman brutally shot by her mother. He has been promoting the fund by performing comedy shows and donating a portion of the proceeds of his online DVD and CD sales.Asbury, John. 5 May 2009, The Press-Enterprise, "Left for dead, Gracie has new family and guardian angels". Accessed 7 May 2009. Filmography Live-action Film Television Video games Awards and nominations * 2004 - Annie Award for Outstanding Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production - Won References External links * Category:American male voice actors Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Male actors from California Category:People from La Puente, California Category:American male actors of Mexican descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors